


Calorie Intake

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “While I can't be sure of your specific caloric intake,” Jordan utters when he finally concedes. “I do know that it is usually high.”“Excuse me?” X33n asks with a slightly outraged tone even as he shifts his hips closer to Jordan's mouth which has gone wandering again.





	Calorie Intake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> Warning: please don't take any dietary advice from the following fic. I am unsure how much truth this fic holds regarding calorie intake because I couldn't bear to get lost in the internet due to this topic.

“I don't get it,” X33n admits with his hands in the air, a sign that he is clearly confused.

 

“What is it you don't get?” Sparklez asks from between the older man's legs.

 

“There are days when you outright say no to even putting your mouth on me, and then, there are days when your mouth is all over me.”

 

“Ah,” Jordan hums understandingly and runs his nose across the inside of a thigh.

 

X33n's struggling to concentrate with Jordan's attentions but he persists. “Are you gonna elaborate?”

 

Jordan attaches his lips high up on X33n's thigh and nibbles at the skin. X33n moans in response and places his hand on top of the younger man's head, combing through the strands and following the contour of his head to the back of his neck so he can rub at his nape.

 

“While I can't be sure of your specific caloric intake,” Jordan utters when he finally concedes. “I do know that it is usually high.”

 

“Excuse me?” X33n asks with a slightly outraged tone even as he shifts his hips closer to Jordan's mouth which has gone wandering again.

 

The younger Youtuber looks up at X33n, his mouth hovering over his recently drained cock, “I like finishing what I start, and that includes swallowing over spitting.”

 

“Wait, what?” X33n questions, what Jordan is saying has no link to his initial observation so he is understandably confused.

 

“When I put my mouth on you, I ingest an unknown amount of calories so I am uncertain of how many more I can have for the rest of the day,” Jordan calmly explains.

 

“Hold up,” X33n demands, placing a hand over his cock to stop the younger man from nudging against it as he's still sensitive. “I thought I was getting confused, but you are actually saying what I think you're saying.”

 

“Without knowing what you are thinking you have understood I don't know if you actually know what you think you know,” Jordan replies with a wide teasing smile.

 

“I followed that too,” X33n brags but doesn't dither, “What I am not following is why you have given me head twice today. How will you know if you have reached your calorie intake or not?”

 

Jordan's features turn into a sly smile with happy eyes. “Cheat day,” he discloses.

 

“What?”

 

“A day where I can eat everything I want,” Jordan happily explains.

 

X33n rolls his eyes. “I know what a cheat day is.” He shrugs and continues because there's something he still doesn't understand. “It's just, you don't really have them.”

 

Jordan tilts his head but smiles understandingly. “I do, they are scheduled.”

 

“It's been forever since your last cheat day. And you've given me head since then,” X33n protests.

 

“The last time I gave you head was two weeks ago,” Jordan recalls.

 

X33n thinks back and nods, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

 

“I have a cheat day every two weeks.”

 

“I didn't realize,” X33n reveals in honesty.

 

Jordan drops a kiss on X33n's hand before he straightens up and leans to drop a kiss on his mouth as well. X33n presses his lips more firmly against Jordan's and turns the peck into a deep kiss.

 

“We haven't been together that long. Plus my cheat days are quite far apart.”

 

“ _Really_ far apart.”

 

“It works for me.”

 

“It works for you in terms of food, and blowjobs too?”

 

Jordan shrugs. “I like swallowing.”

 

“ _Multiple_ times to make up for the long break,” X33n concludes.

 

Jordan smiles wide and then leans back down to once again nudge his nose against X33n's hand which is still covering his cock. “Would you be so kind as to let me have a third helping?”

 

X33n snickers and chuckles, amused. His hand twitches and he lifts it enough to turn it around and caress Jordan's cheek. “You're a dork.”

 

“Please?” he requests with a bat of his eyelids and then a slow drag of his tongue across X33n's palm.

 

“How can I refuse you my _tasty_ seed when you're gonna deprive yourself of it for two whole weeks?” X33n rhetorically asks with a flirtatious smile. “Go on.”

 

Jordan makes a pleased sound and dives right in with just as much enthusiasm as he'd had when he'd first woken X33n up with his lips around the older Youtuber.

 

* * *

 

“So, if I'm careful with my calories...” X33n ponders aloud later in the day as he watches Jordan move his jaw from side to side with the aid of his hand. It wasn't just three helpings he'd had throughout the day, and as such it's understandable that his jaw is aching even though he hasn't uttered a single word to express so.

 

“You can't help yourself,” Jordan automatically replies.

 

“I can,” X33n protests.

 

Jordan turns to look at him, hand dropping before he runs his tongue over his lips, mouth parted in a Cheshire smile.

 

 _Y_ _eah_ , he's definitely the cat that got the cream, and he's damn proud about it.

 

“You'll let me control exactly what you eat for a full day?” Jordan dubiously asks.

 

X33n ponders for a moment and then questions, “Will you make me miserable?”

 

Jordan makes a mock offended expression for a quick second before he confirms, “I'll cook for us both.”

 

X33n gives a dejected sigh, it should be nice that Jordan is offering to cook, but Jordan's cooking usually leaves something to desire for.

 

“It's still cheat day, right?” he cheekily asks without looking at the time, he knows it's close to midnight but hopes it is before rather than after.

 

Jordan sweeps his eyes over the alarm clock on his bedside table and when he turns back he has his teeth closed around his bottom lip as well as a naughty glint in his eyes. “Are you sure you have it in you old man?”

 

X33n opens his mouth wide, shocked, “You did not just!”

 

“Oh, but I did,” Jordan defies.

 

“Your jaw looks like it's a bit tired,” X33n provokes.

 

Jordan chuckles and assures, “I'll rest it tomorrow.”

 

X33n has the perfect reply ready, “Then open it and find out whether or not I have another load of protein ready for you.”

 

Jordan quickly dissolves into laughter and X33n admits his attempt at being sexy didn't quite result so he laughs as well before Jordan sobers and purposefully moves until he's on top of X33n, grinding his way down his body to get at his prize while it's still cheat day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sparklez and X33n were talking about calories a while back and this bunny /) /) appeared, so voilá.


End file.
